Kiss Of Death 2
by sammysgurl
Summary: What happens when something they thought they killed nine years ago comes back? Will the witch get what she wants? Or will the brothers kill her...AGAIN ? Sequel to Kiss Of Death
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.**Tittle: **Kiss Of Death 2

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

**Rating:** PG-13 or PG-14 (you pick lol)

**Summery:** What happens when something they thought they killed nine years ago comes back? Will the witch get what she wants? Or will the brothers kill her...AGAIN ?

Chapter 1: Weird Dream.

'_Woha' Sam thought. 'Why is it so blurry?' _

"_Sam, Sam you ok?"_

_Sam was confused, wait, wait a sec he new that voice... 'Dean' he managed to say._

"_Come on Sam, something's not right we have to go! NOW!"_

_Dean helped Sam to his feet, but when he did Sam moaned._

"_Oh sorry Sammy, you must have hit your head harder then I thought."_

"_Yeah." Sam replied rubbing his head._

_They ran through the forest until they could not run anymore. They were defiantly out of breath. _

'_SNAP' the sound of a twig snapping behind them made them jump and turn around right away._

"_**IM BACK"** someone said in a hissing voice._

_Im back Im back in the saddle again Im back Im back in the saddle again_

Sam woke up in the passenger side of the chevy impala.

Dean quickly turned down his Aero Smith tape and looked at Sam who had wide eyes at the moment.

"Dude you alright?"

Sam just shook his head. "Uh fine... I think." Then he started to rub his temples and squished his face to the point where he would get rinkhals on his forehead.

"Dream or vision." was the next reply that came out of Dean's mouth.

Sam thought for a second then replied, "im not sure Dean."

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked. "What did you see?"

Sam just kept silent.

"Oh the silent treatment eh?"

"Dean, I don't want to talk about it till I figure this out."

"Alright, fine what ever."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can pull over somewhere and get something to eat, I think it might help..."

"Liar." Dean said then chuckled a little.

"No I really do think it would."

"Or maybe it's the fact that your not eating that much lately?"

"Please Dean?"

Dean sighed. "Alright, there's a dinner coming up in 10 min."

"But in the mean time im listening to the rest of my song."

_Come easy, go easy All right until the rising sun Im calling all the shots tonight Im like a loaded gun Peelin off my boots and chaps Im saddle sore Four bits gets you time in the racks I scream for more Fools gold out of their mines The girls are soaking wet Not tounges drier than mine Ill come when I get back Im back in the saddle again Im back Im back in the saddle again Im riding, Im loading up my pistol Im riding, I really got a fistful Im riding, Im shining up my saddle Im riding, this snake is gonna rattle_

Sam just rolled his eyes, and laughed a little at Dean attempting to sing 'Back in the Saddle Again'

"So what will I get you guys?" a young mid aged waitress asked the Winchesters.

"Uh coffee just for now." Dean replied.

"And what about you sweety?"

"Um the same."

"Ok well I will be back with your coffees soon and then take your order."

She smiled at the two gentlemen sitting in the booth, and walked off to the back of the dinner.

After they ate there food they left $25 on the table by the check, then they headed back to the impala.

Once by the car Sam, felt something weird was gonna happen, but just shook it off and got into the car.

"You ok little brother?"

"Hm..? oh yeah fine."

They drove for a while. "Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Have we ever been here before?"

"I don't think so?"

"Oh, ok."

"Why?"

"Oh never mind, lets just get a hotel ok?"

"K."

Once in there room Sam collapsed to the farthest bed from the door, and right away feel asleep.

'Poor sucker.' Dean thought. 'The poor kid hasn't had a good night sleep since Jessica's death, it's by time he gets a good night sleep.'

Dean headed for his bed, and unlike Sam actually took the time to take off his shoes and climbed in bed, and with his last thoughts before drifting off into sleep was. 'Sweet Dreams Sammy.'

**_Ok, yay! Finally I get this story started. Well anyway's hoped you liked this chapter, and I promise you chapter 2 will be really soon, so don't worry. Anyway's yeah, if you haven't read my first story I think you should because you probably wouldn't get this story, but what ever you want is ok. Yeah PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!_**

_**-kylie-**_


	2. You got to lose to know how to win

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.**Tittle: **Kiss Of Death 2

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

**Rating:** PG-13 or PG-14 (you pick lol)

**Summery:** What happens when something they thought they killed nine years ago comes back? Will the witch get what she wants? Or will the brothers kill her...AGAIN ?

Chapter 2: You got to lose to know how to win

_**Once in there room Sam collapsed to the farthest bed from the door, and right away feel asleep.**_

'**_Poor sucker.' Dean thought. 'The poor kid hasn't had a good night sleep since Jessica's death, it's by time he gets a good night sleep.'_**

**_Dean headed for his bed, and unlike Sam actually took the time to take off his shoes and climbed in bed, and with his last thoughts before drifting off into sleep was. 'Sweet Dreams Sammy.'_**

'_Jess, No!'_

'_It's your fault Sam!'_

_Sam was in shock he couldn't believe what was happening. _

'_You could have stopped this Sam, but yet you didn't...you didn't even dry!'_

'_Im sorry.'_

'_It's to late Sam, I died because of you!'_

_And at that Jessica blew up into flames and vanished._

Sam woke up drenched in his sweat, what an awful dream he just had.

He quickly looked beside him, making sure he didn't wake up his brother. Thankful that he didn't he quickly but quietly got out of bed and went to the washroom.

Once he was in the washroom he quietly shut the door and went right to the sink. He turned the tap to cold, and splashed his face.

Then he looked in the mirror at his own reflection. He was so pale, he couldn't remember the last time he's been that white.

Sam was lost in his own thoughts while looking at him self.

_Every time I look in the mirror All these lines on my face getting clearer The past is gone It goes by, like dusk to dawn Isn't that the way Everybody's got their dues in life to pay _

Sam opened up his eyes only to see himself in the mirror but this time he wasn't 22 he was 13.

He looked bad, 3 bleeding, deep cuts. One on his left shoulder another one in the middle and another one on his right. His mouth and nose were bleeding too.

_Yeah, I know nobody knows where it comes and where it goes I know it's everybody's sin **"You got to lose to know how to win" **_

The younger Sammy in the mirror said. While the song was lightly playing in the back round.

Sam was in shock, and then little did he no it, his own 22 year old reflection came back.

"Sam, Sammy Im coming in." Sam could hear, but didn't care. He was confused.

"Sam, Sam you alright?" Dean came racing in. He grabbed onto Sam's shoulders, but quickly let go when he heard Sam wince in pain.

Dean was shocked, to see Sam turn away from the mirror and hold on to his hurting shoulders as if he were to let go it would be the end of the world.

"Sam." Dean tried again.

Sam made eye contact, and then fell into Dean's arms causing them both to be knocked to the ground.

Sam was unconscious.

**Ok ok I no this chapter is very short but I thought it would be best if I were to end it there...hope you liked it... please review. And as you can tell this story is gonna have a lot of Aero Smith in it... tee hee!**

**-kylie-**


End file.
